My Only Wish This Year
by First Star
Summary: This is that Christmas present I promised readers or LCA: Infliktion! It's Ryuki, duh, so if you're not a fan, don't read it! Review, evne though it's only one chapter, because I want feedback!! Thanx!


Whitney: This is all you Ryuki fans' Christmas present, or Kwanzaa, Chanukah, whatever you celebrate! A little something I thought up yesterday, but didn't get finished till today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and if you think I do, surrender to the white men that keep coming for you, they're there to help you!

~*~

Rika Nonaka walked solemnly up the sidewalk towards the Katou's restaurant. Her pace was slow, for to her, the longer it took to arrive, the better.

Jeri was holding her yearly Christmas Eve party, and let's just say parties weren't really Rika's… er… 'thing'. She felt awkward if there would be dancing involved, she didn't dance unless it was a fast song, and if it was a more formal (As in 'look a little nicer than usual'), she felt even more awkward. Or maybe it was the other way around? Oh, well. Who cares what she feels more awkward about? I don't. And this party just so happened to be both of them.

Rika's mother had heard about it, and knew she couldn't get her daughter into anything more than a pair of jeans, so she picked out (Translation: Had Rika yell about what she wouldn't yell and what was acceptable) a pair of dark blue jeans, where Rika had cut small slits up the bottom so they would fit better with her shoes, along with a turtleneck sweater. It was a burnt orange with navy blue stripes that were thick at the bust and neck and thinner at the waist. The colors greatly complimented her auburn hair. Her shoes were her new sneakers, baby blue Skechers, no laces(Rika thought that tying shoes was a waste of time). Rika put her hair up in her usual ponytail with the tendrils on the side of her face, and after a small dispute with her mother, her spiky style was changed into soft ringlets that fell down a little past her shoulders. Her eyelids had a swipe of bronze shadow and the lashes with mascara. She firmly said no to lipstick and her mother settled with some pinky-bronze lip gloss. (Well, whadoya know, I have the exact same outfit!)

She reached the Katou's restaurant, quickly opening the door to get out of the cold. The bell above the door jingled, and Jeri, who had been placing the last tray of food out, whirled around to see who had arrived.

"Rika!" she squealed. "You look great!"

"Um… thanks," Rika giggled as she pried Jeri off of her.

"Jer, leave the girl alone," A voice from behind her ordered. Rika looked behind Jeri to see Maya. Maya was Henry's girlfriend, a fifteen-year-old, like the others, who had moved from America to Japan shortly after the D-Reaper. Her straight, shoulder length hair was down, it's blue hue shining. When I say blue, you probably are thinking something of Henry's subtle navy, her hair was anything but subtle. It was an electric blue with highlights of sea greens and various dark and light blues. Her eyes matched her hair, and vivid cerulean only to be matched by Ryo's baby blues. She was wearing a black turtle neck with a blue stripe on the chest with black jeans. 

I know, I know, one look at her and you'd think, 'Henry's going out with her?' Well, this ain't no opposite attracts situations. Of you actually got to talking with Maya, she and Henry were a lot alike. Both of them were intellectual and quiet, and I mean 'quiet' by they don't talk a lot, not their looks are quiet, obviously. They did have a significant amount of differences though, making them a perfect couple. Or, for you literal types, -almost- perfect couple.

Behind her was Rin, a spunky girl with dirty blonde hair in a regular ponytail, that had gone to the tamer's school for years, though she had moved from London. She was… Oh, how do I put this nicely…? -Different-. Well, both of the girls were, truth be told, but Rin was different in other ways. Any dare you'd give her, she'd do it. Her left ear was pierced twelve times, and her left eyebrow was pierced also. Her right ear had three piercings. Her eyes were an odd mixture of jade, tan, and blue. She was wearing a baby blue sweater and a jean mini-skirt. She was one of those opposites attract situations, with Kenta. Jeri had her golden-brown hair in a bun, and was wearing khaki corduroy pants with a dark green turtleneck.

"The others should be here any minute," Jeri said. As if on cue, the tinkling of the above-door bell was heard, and in walked Ryo (Wearing his khakis and a nazy turtleneck that went well with his eyes), who was hugging himself to keep warm, Kazu (Wearing a red sweater and jeans), and Alice (Wearing black pants and a white turtle neck), who was shivering under Kazu's arm.

"What, did you goggleheads walk here?" Rika asked, smirking.

"Hey, you did, too," Kazu retorted.

"I know," Rika grinned. "But my house isn't as far away as your guys'."

Rika took off her baby blue faux-suede coat and scarf, hanging it up on the coat rack. The others followed suit, but Ryo stopped to whisper, "Did I ever tell you how adorable you look when you just came in from the cold? I especially like you little pink nose," into Rika's ear, causing her to blush. 

The final jingling of the night announced the arrival of the final three: Kenta (green sweater and khakis), Takato (maroon sweater and khakis), and Henry (Gray turtleneck and black pants).

"Did you guys actually think and use a car to get here?" Maya asked, walking over to Henry.

"Yup," Kenta replied.

"Takato wanted to walk, but I insisted we drive over," Henry said, and Takato glared at him. Some of the other laughed.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Kazu yelled as he took his position as DJ. The first three songs ("Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous", "Without Me", and, might as well put in a kid friendly one, "Jenny from the Block") were, obviously, fast, and the fourth, to Rika's dismay, wasn't. As Kazu put on his S Club 7 (Hey, he'd a DJ, he's gotta have that too) CD, setting it to Two in a Million. (I was thinking of Akino Ame just now, can you tell? XD)

Rika, not exactly being the slow song type, plus the fact that she was single and no one would probably ask her, she decided to take a walk. Grabbing her coat and scarf, she headed towards the restaurant's back door that led to the patio, but not before whispering "Just going for a walk, I'll be back," to Jeri. 

She exited and stepped off the small deck. Since the park was practically the Katou's Restaurant's backyard, she decided she might as well go there. She walked around aimlessly, snorting or gagging at the sight or couples making out, holding hands, and various other mushy things, for about ten minutes before she found herself at the edge of the small pond, under a short, but tall enough for a grown man to stand comfortably under, apple tree. As she gazed into the indigo water, she could feel another presence behind her.

"Hi, Ryo," she greeted without even looking back. She was rewarded with an arm wrapping around her waist and a head resting on her shoulder.

"You should be back inside, its too cold out here for such a delicate woman," he whispered into her ear. 

She chuckled and rolled her violet eyes, "Yeah, so why are you out here?"

"Haha, Ri, very funny."

"Glad you thought so. No, really, why _are _you out here?"

"Came to see where you were off to. Why are _you _out here?"

"I don't do slow songs."

"I see," Ryo said with a chortle. "Why? You realize you're too ugly for anyone to want to dance with you?"

"Gee, Ryo, I love you, too," Rika replied with another roll of her eyes. "_Very _funny. And, no, you're just a little bit off. And we all know you'd kill to dance with me."

"Yeah, and…? What's your point?"

"You know exactly what my point is, baka."

"Yeah, and…? What's your point?" Ryo asked.

"That you're an idiot."

"Yeah, and…? What's your point?"

"Ryo!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. You really shouldn't be so afraid of guys. You aren't as ugly as you think you are, trust me, I know…"

"Ryo, number one, I don't think I'm ugly, but I don't exactly think I'm beautiful either. Shut up, I know _you_ think I am," Rika said as he started to open his mouth to protest. "And, secondly, I'm not afraid of guys… they're afraid of me. Okay, that should've been the other way around… that should've been first…Oh, stop laughing! I'm serious! They are afraid of me! Well, most of them… 'Cept maybe Henry and… you."

"You're right, I do think you're beautiful, and I'm not just saying that to be on your good side, even though I don't think I am anyway… And I don't think Kenta's afraid of you, I think he's smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Kazu and Takato on the other hand…" Ryo trailed off, grinning. He could almost feel Rika grinning as well.

"Pretty out here, huh? The pond looks so beautiful at night," Rika declared.

"Sure, and you know what I'm about to say, so I'm not going to say it…" Ryo agreed.

"Which one were you about to say, that the pond isn't as beautiful as me or that it's even more beautiful with me here?" Rika asked, smirking.

"Jeez, don't flatter yourself so much. Just playin. Both, but switch them around so it's 'Yeah, and its even more beautiful with you, but not nearly as beautiful _as_ you.' It kinda reminds me of some of those cheesy romance flicks," Ryo said.

"You think they're cheesy, too? And which one, what you just said or the pond being beautiful?" Rika asked.

"Both, again," Ryo replied, noticing that Rika hadn't jerked or moved out of his embrace.

"And to think I thought you would try to remake some of those corny scenes with me…" Rika said, giggling.

"I wouldn't mind that…"

"Does the tacky events include kissing under a mistletoe?" Rika asked, turning around to face him, his arm still at her waist. 

"It could…"

"Like, kissing under the mistletoe right above us…?" Rika queried, blushing.

"If I was allowed…" He said after he looked p to confirm the fact. Sure enough, a sprig of the small plant was tied onto the branch above them. Why anyone had put it there of all places was beyond him, but whatever.

"And if you weren't…?"

"I'd probably do it anyway," Ryo said, grinning again. Rika blushed even deeper. "Well, am I?"

Rika, a dark crimson by now, slowly nodded, and left her head hanging as far as possible.. Instead of yelling and screaming to high heavens about how lucky he was, Ryo settled for just tilting her chin up, grinning moment at the color of her face and the fact that her eyes were closed, most likely because she didn't want to look at him, not because it's rude to open your eyes when you're kissing someone or getting kissed, before placing his lips on top of her for a fleeting instant, though long enough for a decent kiss.

He separated from her quickly, her eyes were wide open by now. He smirked at the look on her face. Shock. And… happiness? He could think of plenty of things Rika would be after he kissed her, and happy didn't enter his mind. He must've had some kind of weird look on his face, because Rika laughed.

"What?" She asked, still giggling at his face.

"It's just, out of all the looks you could have had on your face, happy wasn't one of them," Ryo said, letting his face fall back into its normal look.

"What, I can't be happy that you kissed me?"

"I never said that."

"Then what did you say?"

"I love you."

"You did not."

"Well, I do."

"…"

"Guess I shouldn't have said that…" Ryo said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, no, it's not that… It's just, I mean, we all knew you had a crush on me, you didn't really have any trouble showing that," Rika said as Ryo chuckled. "But we never, at least _I _never thought you… _loved _me…"

"Well, you thought wrong," Ryo said bluntly as he laid his chin on her head. Rika's blush grew even deeper, if that was even possible.

"You really mean it? You love me?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"…"

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. It's alright if you don't like me… _that_ way," Ryo said.

"…I love you, too," Rika said, burying her face into his chest.

"Really…?" Ryo asked, standing back from her to look at her face.

She nodded. "Uh-huh…" And before she knew it, Ryo had pulled her into an embrace. '_Wow, he really **does** like me…_' she thought with a smile. She lifted her head up to look at him and that stupid grin that was probably on his face. Well, she was right, there was that adorable lopsided grin that made most girls faint. "You're cutting off my circulation…" she said and giggled when he immediately let go.

"So, shall we go back to the party now that you have someone to dance with?" Ryo asked with a wink as he turned around to go back.

"No quite yet," said Rika as she grabbed Ryo's hand before he could get any farther and twirled him around, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on top of his.

And that's where we're going to leave this story, with the two teens locked in a kiss bearing much more meaning than just some silly yuletide tradition.

Last night I took a walk in the snow

Couples holding hands, places to go

It seems that everyone but me is in love

(Santa can you hear me?)

I signed my letter that, sealed it with a kiss

And sent it off, it just said this:

I know exactly what I want this year.

(Santa can you hear me?)

I want my baby (baby)

I want someone to love me, someone to hold

Maybe (maybe), 

he'll be all wrapped up in a big red bow!

Santa can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing:

Tell me my true love is near!

He's all I want, just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here

Santa, that's my only wish this year

Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep

Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?

'Cause I heard that you're coming to town

(Santa can you hear me?)

I really hope that you're on your way

With something special for me in your sleigh

Oh, please, make my wish come true!

(Santa can you hear me?)

I want my baby (baby)

I want someone to love me, someone to hold

Maybe (maybe), 

we'll be all alone under the mistletoe!

Santa can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing:

Tell me my true love is near!

I hope my letter reaches you in time (Oh, yeah)

Bring me love I can call all mine

'Cause I have bee so good (so good) this year

Get me love under the mistletoe!

Santa can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing:

Tell me my true love is near!

Oh, Santa! Can you hear me? (Oh, Santa)

He's all I want, just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here

Santa, that's my only wish this year!

  Santa, that my only wish this year…

There you have it, FF.net's Christmas present from yours truly! It's kinda late, I know, but I didn't know the lyrics to the song, and I had to record it off the radio, but they didn't play it again till Christmas, and I had to listen to the words very carefully to make them correct, and I hope they are! If they aren't, oh, well! And then I had to actually write the story. But here it is! Maya and Rin are copyrighted by moi! Okay, they aren't actually 'copyrighted', but if you want to use them, just ask! I'll let you!

BTW, if you want to see pictures of the two, I've scanned and uploaded some drawings, one of each. Maya isn't finished, just her hair and eyes, but her eyes aren't red in this story. The only reason they're red in the drawing is because both she and Rin are from my other story: Crimson Twilight. Rin looks the same, though. I really don't know why I'm telling you al this, you probably aren't going to go look @ my drawings anyway. You should, though, they're pretty good, in my opinion. The URLs for the pics are:

http://www.boomspeed.com/pancakes1332/rin.bmp

http://www.boomspeed.com/pancakes1332/maya.bmp 


End file.
